Histoire de mentors
by Pierrot-le-doudingue
Summary: Quand Pride à une idées pour s'amuser aux dépents des autres personnages, que de nouvelles têtes apparaissent, que Mustang est déçu, qu'Amstrong doit supporter une veritable petite peste garantie cent pour cent et que Kimblee est un professeur d'élite


-1Chapitre 1 : 

Il était une fois un QG militaire, il était une fois un généralissime qui passait son temps à avoir des idées tordues, un alchimiste fou mais alors très très très fou, un Casanova accessoirement alchimiste d'état accessoirement impuissant sous la pluie, un alchimiste modèle réduit et partiellement mécanisé, un poisson tellement moche que tout le monde avait peur en le voyant, un monsieur propre géant avec une houp blonde et de pauvres petits militaires, simples humains avec des rêves de famille de retraite, de petit enfants et qui essayaient de s'en sortir au milieu de tout ce cirque…Bref, il était une fois, une nouvelle aventure dans le monde de FMA.

Comme dit précédemment, les militaires n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : rester en vie. Et il fallait admettre que certains jours cette tâche qui pourrait sembler basique relevait du véritable exploit. Par exemple, le jour où un alchimiste psychopathe fraîchement sorti de sa clandestinité se renversait son café dessus et partait à la recherche d'un responsable à châtié….

…ou lorsque le même psychopathe se battait en duel avec l'alchimiste Flame et qu'il fallait la jouer serrer pour éviter d'être transformer soit en bombe soit en rôtis, en espérant que le lieutenant Hawkeye arrive vite…

…Ou alors, moins évident mais non moins redoutable, lorsqu'on croisait le commandant Armstrong dans les couloirs : si ce dernier était d'humeur sociable, on pouvait s'estimer heureux si on s'en sortait avec quelques côtes cassées.

Mais par moment, la vie était simple. Le colonel Mustang était un patron cool et fainéant, le lieutenant Hawkeye une chef des opération sévère mais juste, le commanda Armstrong un personnage sympathique et juste un peu encombrant, Kimblee…ah, non, lui, il restait égal à lui-même. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Bref, ces moments-là auraient pu être des oasis de paix et d'épanouissement professionnel au milieu de leurs vies tourmentées et constamment menacées, s'il n'y avait pas eut les lubies du grand pacha, j'ai nommé King Bradley. Elles pouvaient revêtir toutes les formes,surtout les plus inattendues et il leur trouvait toujours une explication qui éblouissait autant par sa logique et sa conformité au règlement que par sa parfaite inanité. Cet art de la réponse qui ne répond à rien avait même fini par adopter le nom de « technique Bradley », parmi les militaires.

C'était donc un jeudi paisible. Mustang dormait. Hawkeye lui tirait dessus. Kimblee boudait dans son bureau pour une raison inconnue. Il n'y avait pas une seule étoile rose à l'horizon. Lorsque soudain une voix féminine et traînante comme à moitié endormie retentit dans le haut parleur, demandant aux personnes mentionnées ci-dessus, exceptée Hawkeye, de venir rejoindre le généralissime dans la salle de réunion numéro six.

Somnolant, étincelant ou explosant tout ce qui passait, ils obéirent à cette injonction venue d'en haut. Leur patron à tous les attendaient déjà installé au bout de la longue table de réunion, avec son petit café. Il sourit en les voyant et les invita à s'installer confortablement.

- Bien, messieurs, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait appeler.

Silence. Pas de réponse. Il continua.

- Comme vous le savez bien, pour devenir alchimiste d'état, il faut non seulement passé un examen écrit mais aussi un test pratique. Il me semble que cela n'est pas suffisant.

- Pas suffisant, président ? Demanda Armstrong.

- Oui, exactement ! Nous évaluons les connaissance théorique, les capacités sur le terrain. Mais qu'en est-il du comportement ? C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'instaurer une période de probation. Voulez-vous savoir sous quelles conditions elle se déroulera ?

La seule réponse attendue était « oui, évidemment » et ce fut donc celle qu'ils lui accordèrent tout les trois.

- Le jeune alchimiste qui serait en probation sera placé sous le tutorat d'un alchimiste ayant déjà fait ses preuves sur le terrains. Ce dernier devra évalué le travail, le comportement, la capacité à se débrouiller en équipe de son novice et fournir des rapports régulier à son sujet, durant trois mois. Cette période achevée, le dossier de l'aspirant sera examiner et une décision prise à son égard.

Silence. Les trois alchimistes n'étaient décidément pas d'humeur bavarde mais le généralissime fit comme s'il avait reçu des réponses enthousiastes.

- Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir aussi d'accord avec ma modeste idée. Votre aspirant vous sera donc attribué avant la fin de la semaine.

Sur ce, il finit sa tasse de café et repartit avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir. Armstrong fut le premier à réagir car après tout…La vitesse de réaction est un talent transmit de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong !

- Eh, bien , quelle charmante expérience ! J'ai grand hâte de rencontrer la jeune personne que je serais chargé d'évaluer. Mais à présent, je dois retourner à mes occupations.

Exit Armstrong. Reste Mustang et Kimblee. Le psychopathe eut une moue dubitative puis un sourire à vous glacé le sang et repartit en sifflotant, sa bouderie du matin complètement oubliée. Le dernier à ne pas avoir fournis sa réaction était donc le colonel qui…eh, il s'est rendormis !

XXXXXXX

Une semaine plus tard, le colonel fut brusquement tiré de sa sies…méditation. Un bruit assourdissant venait de retentir dans le couloir, aussitôt suivi d'un cri strident. Il se précipita vers les lieux de l'incident prêt à arrêter un Kimblee qui aurait encore fait des siennes mais tout ce qu'il vit fut Schiezka étalée par terre, à côté d'une armoire métallique renversée, des feuilles de papier volant dans tout les sens. Il allait retourner dans son bureau, lorsqu'il aperçu la fille en minijupe.

Âgé d'une petite vingtaine d'année peut-être, elle était en train d'aidé la souris de bibliothèque à se relever et à tout ramasser. Elle portait un jupe en velours noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, un chemisier des soie blanche dont les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes et de très fins gants noirs certainement eux aussi en soie. Ses petits pieds étaient chassé d'escarpin à talons et ses cheveux blond étaient retenus en chignon simple à l'aide d'une broche argentée.

- Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour ramasser lui aussi les papiers.

- Je ne vais pas vous en empêcher.

Il plaça son sourire charmeur breveté Mustang et lui prit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle lui arrivait à l'épaule. Schiezka les regarda un instant, puis comprenant qu'on avait encore une fois oublié son existence entreprit de ranger de ce bazar.

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu ici.

- Moi non plus, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

- Vraiment. Pourtant le bureau juste-là est le mien.

- Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je viens.

Il éclata de rire.

- Évidemment dans ce cas ! Et que me vaut le plaisir incommensurable de faire votre connaissance , mademoiselle…?

- Elisabeth Anderson. Je suis venu rencontrer le tuteur qui se chargera de moi durant ma période de probation. Je me dois me rendre en salle de réunions six. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin ?

Mustang avait complètement oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous vous rencontrer son aspirant alchimiste. Il remercia intérieurement sa bonne étoile et conduisit la jeune fille, lui expliquant qui il était. Elle réagit avec l'enthousiasme escompté. Trois autres personnes attendaient déjà autour de la grande table. Le commandant Armstrong était en train de discours sur la gloire passée, présente et future de sa famille, devant deux jeune gens.

Le premier, un jeune homme de dix-sept dix-huit ans, portait un costume noir impeccablement coupés, par dessus une chemise immaculée. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient retenu en une courte queue de cheval et son regard doré d'une grande douceur, tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'écouter poliment le commandant. La seconde devait avoir seize ans. Elle portait, comme Elisabeth Anderson, une minijupe mais en tissus et plissée cette fois-ci, ainsi qu'un top noir moulant et un blouson de cuir. Ses cheveux noir étaient retenu en une queue cheval placé très haut sur le crâne et elle était en train de se remettre un couche d'écarlate sur les lèvres en se regardant dans un petit miroir de poche.

- Oh, bonjour, Colonel ! Je racontais à ces charmant jeunes gens une histoire passionnantes qui est arrivé à mon quadrisaïeul Maximilien Sipriens Armstrong.

Ils s'installèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer le grand méchant …euh, je veux dire Kimblee. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur un siège et regarda les trois jeunes gens, en se demandant lequel il lui serait donné d'exploser en premier. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent la manège d'Elisabeth. La jeune fille essayait de capter l'attention du garçon au yeux doré qui s'obstinait ostensiblement à regarder ailleurs.

Elle finit par prendre une moue boudeuse et lui fit des yeux tout triste en battant des cils de façon caricaturale. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et la regarda enfin. Elle eut alors un geste des mains, montrant ses paumes et il fit de même, portant lui aussi des gants. C'est ce moment là que choisi le généralissime pour arriver.

- Ah, je vois que vous êtes déjà tous là ! Nous accueillons aujourd'hui mesdemoiselles Elisabeth Anderson et Johanne Parker, ainsi que monsieur…y a-t-il un lien de famille entre vous et le lieutenant-colonel Kimblee ici présent ?

- Non pas à ma connaissance.

- Il y a pourtant comme une vague ressemblance… Monsieur Théo Kimblee donc.

Zolf Kimblee ne s'intéressant pas plus que ça à cette extraordinaire coïncidence , ils changèrent de sujet.

- Bon, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à perdre alors je vais tout de suite dire qui va avec qui. Le commandant Armstrong aura la charge de Miss Parker.

La concernée leva des yeux blasé vers son mentor et eu une moue qui voulait dire que ça aurait pu être pire ( elle n'avait pas encore remarqué les étoiles roses).

- Le colonel Mustang aura la charge de Théo Kimblee et enfin le lieutenant-colonel Kimblee s'occupera de l'évaluation de Miss Anderson.

Mustang resta un instant figé, tandis que le grand manitou s'en allait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dès l'instant où il avait rencontré la charmante Elisabeth, il était parti du principe que ce serait de elle dont il se chargerait. Kimblee souriait d'un air carnassier, en fixant la jeune fille qui lui répliqua d'un regard vert étrangement passionné.


End file.
